Harry Potter: After The War
by Only-You-My-Sweet
Summary: After they defeated Voldemort, they all thought everything would be well. But it doesn't seem so. When Remus and Tonks settle down somewhere they still have to deal with Death Eaters and Werewolves. And...children...Rated T for Language Rating may change.


Harry Potter: After the War…

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so…this is…based roughly mainly around my…most favorite couple…Remus/Tonks. Let's say…they lived after the war? What if they were there to raise Teddy? I dunno if the Wiki is right and the couples are correct but as for the 'Future Generations' I want to write it…MY way. If you don't like it…I apologize! Some people that died, let's…pretend they didn't. :D This is for a good friend of mine. He doesn't have an account and he's too lazy to make one, but this is for him! :D So…enjoy?

P.S.: It starts out fast…and it's semi-fast paced it will slow down and will get smutty. I promise. Also, will be Rated T for Language in later chapters will be changed to M when smut enters the picture! (Around Chapter 6)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1—A Year Later…<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly one year after the war, all seemed right with the world. Voldemort was gone and peace was here. They were sitting at the Weasly dinner table, and Tonks was sitting next to Remus holding Teddy in her lap trying to make him eat a carrot. Molly smiled.<p>

"He's the most adorable little baby ever."

"Hey…what about me?" Ron asked.

"You were…a long time ago." Molly smirked, "Now Teddy beats you by a mile." Ron looked at Teddy rolling his eyes.

"How fair." Teddy clapped and giggled. Tonks smiled as she felt Teddy pat her cheek. She tried to feed him a carrot and he backed away from her shaking his head. Remus looked at her.

"He's not rabbit Dora."

"I know that Remus…" Tonks said.

"So, what are you two doing for a honeymoon?" Molly smiled, "You never really went on one considering all the madness going on."

"Honeymoon?" Both Remus and Tonks asked.

"Yes of course!" Molly said.

"Oh…we…" They both looked at each other than her.

"We…we haven't really concerned ourselves with that. We have Teddy now so we really can't."

"I think she was implying that we leave Teddy behind my dear and go on travels ourselves." Remus said leaning back in his chair and draping his arm on the back of Tonk's chair.

"B-But I…I don't…want to leave him alone Remus. He still needs me…I mean us."

"Dora…" Remus began.

"Don't 'Dora' me…"

"Oh c'mon, you'd love it! You can go to Paris! Or Egypt? Or…China? You can go to London even! Or…or Rome?" Molly said.

"I dunno." Tonks said holding Teddy close.

"Think about it! And if you want, Arthur and I will watch him!"

"Watch who?" Arthur asked putting a big plate of meat down.

"Well if Remus and Dora decide to go on a real honeymoon we'll watch Teddy."

"Ah…well…"

"What?" She asked.

"Please…don't…take offense to this but…how old is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's a little over a year old why?"

"A…friend of mine. He knows a man who is a werewolf and his wife was a wizard who was an Animagi…they had a few children but their son took on his Father's trait…partially." Arthur sat down, "The child didn't show signs at birth but one day the little boy felt unimaginable pain. They took the boy to a doctor. The doctor found nothing wrong. Until a few nights later…the boy transformed…"

"But he's like his mother." Remus said.

"Yes…but I did more research and…Teddy has a bit more of a chance…to transform. Through emotion." Tonks stood up angrily.

"Are you saying you think he's going to turn on you?"

"Dora darling calm down." Remus said.

"No…if he doesn't want my son around maybe we'll go." She said.

"Nymphadora…it isn't that…" Arthur began. Tonks looked at him with red fiery hair.

"Do not…call me…Nymphadora!"

"Dora sit down." Remus said standing up, "He…he might have valuable information." She looked him in the eyes and he looked at her, a soft look. She looked at Molly and Arthur and slowly sat down.

"I fear that it's possible considering he's shown his Metamorphmagus powers at birth. I fear it's possible that…he may go through this later." Remus looked down sitting down slowly.

"No…" He shook his head slowly, "There…there has to be…a way if that's true."

"I'm not sure if there is…but…I…I don't want him to hurt…"

"We'll watch him." Ginny said.

"Ginny if he does do you know how dangerous-"

"Yes I do…" Ginny said sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"That is if we chose to go…Remus." Remus looked at her.

"We're going Dora."

"But…Remus what…what if-"

"They can still contact us Dora…" Teddy looked up at Tonks and smiled grabbing her nose.

"Mama…" Tonks smiled looking at him.

"See even he wants you to go." Remus smirked.

"All he said was Mama…doesn't mean he wants me to go."

"We can watch him Tonks. We'll take good care of him." Harry said. Tonks looked at Teddy.

"Give me a couple weeks to decide all right?"

"Of course." Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>A week had passed; everyone was watching a light show the new Students of Hogwarts wanted to put on. Remus was sitting next to Tonks who was holding Teddy. Sirius Black decided to join them. They were all relaxing until Remus looked up to see the moon poking out…then he realized today's date. His eyes widened.<p>

"Dora…get Teddy…and leave."

"Why?" She asked.

"Th-The moon." She looked over and stood up.

She whispered to Harry and they all began to leave. Tonks stayed though looking at Sirius trying to calm Remus down. He was growling angrily and howling. She looked over at Remus, and watched as Sirius changed into a black dog. She looked at Remus, and for some reason her nerves weren't allowing her to change. Remus looked over at Tonks tilting his head to one side…in a way whimpering.

"Remus?" She took a step near her as he whimpered more. She stayed silent, but looked at him, "Remus…" He growled again and pounced for her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur stopped.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Ginny is taking him away." Harry said. Remus pinned Tonks to the ground growling. She closed her eyes and her Patornus appeared. Remus looked up seeing himself pretty much. He looked at Tonks and she looked back.

"Remus…please…don't." He growled at her and she looked at Sirius shaking her head as if saying don't interfere. She put her hand on Remus' cheek as he growled at her. She took a deep breath.

"Ssh…Remus…" Everyone watched as Remus' ears pinned back and moved back a bit to let her sit up. Tonks took a deep breath and slowly sat up. Sirius went back to normal.

"You…are quite the card Dora." Remus looked at Sirius and growled. Molly slowly began to take her wand out.

"Molly what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"If he goes after Sirius…"

"He won't." Harry said. Tonks stood up and tapped Remus on the nose causing him to whimper and before he growled he looked up at Tonks. Tonks with a forceful voice looked at him.

"Down." Remus growled a bit. She stood tall and stared him down he stopped growling and backed away a bit sitting himself down. She smiled kindly and looked to Sirius, "I need the Wolfbane."

"It's on the way…" Harry said from behind.

"We have to get him inside…"

"Go to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius said.

* * *

><p>Remus was tied up only because Sirius and Arthur were afraid he'd begin to get riled up. But Tonks sat near him.<p>

"What are you insane? He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't."

"But he could have." Molly said.

"I'll say bloody brave of you to stand up to a werewolf." Ron said.

"He's not just a werewolf…he's my husband. He wouldn't hurt me. We made a promise…if he ever hurt me…he'd kill himself for it." They heard a plop and giggling outside. Tonks stood up.

"Teddy?"

"Ron…go check." Molly said taking out her wand. Ron left the room and came back in with Teddy in his arms. Teddy whined angrily and Ron put him down. Teddy looked at Remus who was still restrained.

"Doggy!" Teddy giggled. He crawled over to Remus and Tonks picked him up.

"No no…that's…that's not a doggy."

"Technically he is." Sirius said, "Not…a doggy doggy…"

"Sirius shut up would you." Tonks said.

"Can't shut up what was never shut down silly." Tonks smirked.

"Oh really?" She smirked at Teddy, "Shut Sirius' trap would you?" Teddy giggled as he and Tonks both closed their eyes a zipper closed Sirius' mouth. Molly, Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

"That's my baby." Tonks smiled.

"The way he throws magic around…he'll be a Perfect before he even gets to Hogwarts." Arthur said.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Harry said chuckling. Sirius snapped his fingers and the zipper was gone.

"Ah cute he's a little prankster…like his Uncle James."

"I never met the man."

"Remus did." Teddy closed his eyes and he was on the floor. He tapped Remus on the nose Remus growled a bit and everyone watched. Tonks was about to pick him up before she realized…Remus was muzzled, and tied up. Teddy giggled more and pulled on Remus' ear and hugged his muzzle. Remus moved his head up as well as his body moving Teddy off the ground just a bit. Teddy looked up at Tonks.

"Doggy Mama."

"No Teddy it's not a Doggy. It's…it's…" Tonks shook her head and picked Teddy up off of Remus. She looked to Molly and Molly stood up grabbing Teddy.

"Percy should be here soon with the Wolfbane…Arthur sent him to get it." Just then Percy walked into the shack. He held a vial and looked at everyone.

"You have a baby around a werewolf?" He asked simply.

"The baby came here on his own…" Ron said.

"Really? How?"

"He's part Wizard you idiot!" Ron said.

"He's only a baby."

"He's a genius." Tonks smiled.

"He'll be a perfect before he gets to Hogwarts." Percy said.

"Wow…just like Dad." Ron said. Ginny ran into the room and looked seeing Teddy.

"Oh thank God…"

"Little late there sis." Ron smiled.

"Shut up Ron! How did he do that?"

"Don't ask…everyone leave so I can give him this…"

"I'll stay." Sirius said. Everyone else left. Tonks knelt down and smiled. She took Remus' muzzle off.

"You were nuts for doing that Dora."

"I know you and Molly both feel the same…but he didn't hurt me."

"Why didn't you take Teddy away?"

"Remus was Muzzled…and tied he couldn't hurt Teddy. He growled ONCE but he stopped. He knew…"

"The wolfsbane will keep him calm…" Tonks helped him drink from the vial.

"I wonder why he didn't…" Tonks said slowly.

"He saw your Patronus…it's almost…it's almost as if Remus' mind kicked in over his wolf mind. He forgets his wolfsbane and it's possible that you are the one that can bring his mine to be more human."

"I can't always be around…"

"Teddy…"

"I will not put my son in possible danger."

"But we could try. You said yourself he's already a genius. He's showing magical abilities that most kids don't learn at his age. We have to admit Dora, he's a smart child. Remus wouldn't hurt that boy. He's like you…he's protective. Do you know what his Patronus is?"

"What?"

"A wolf."

"And?"

"It's a female wolf; I'd assume it's you…"

"Hm…"

"In his wolf form he sees you as his mate Dora…and Teddy as his pup. Your scent regardless of his mind or wolves is one he knows. And seeing as Teddy is his son and holds his DNA…he wouldn't attack his own scent."

"Sirius, I will not put my one year old son in danger…you don't have to stay the night. And I know Harry and Ginny are staying at the Weasly's tonight…I want you to stay too. Watch my son; I'm trusting you to do that Sirius." She looked at him. Sirius looked at her then Remus then back at her and nodded.

"If you need me…summon me all right?"

"Of course." Sirius smirked and disappeared. Tonks looked at Remus and carefully untied him as he began to calm down. She pet his head carefully.

"Remus…why didn't you attack me?" He just looked up and put his head on her lap. She smirked, "Yep my Remus is back…just like his son." Remus nudged her enough so she fell back a bit. She smirked, "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~TBC~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! Like? Please review! :)


End file.
